monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatalis Ecology
In-Game Information A legendary dragon said to have prowled these lands from the days of old. Many skilled hunters have sought to challenge it, but none ever return. A monster shrouded in mystery... Taxonomy Suborder:Origin Dragon - Family:Unknown - Species:Fatalis. One of the three Fatalis brethren, Fatalis is arguably the weakest, as it possesses fewer aerial attacks and a less potent rage mode than its siblings. Despite this some Fatalis become the more powerful and more aggressive Crimson Fatalis or greatly mutate due to unknown reasons. Fatalis is also a member of the Elder Dragon family, a group that is by definition very rare and powerful. The very existence of this creature is considered a fable. As far as the guild is concerned publicly this monster does not exist. Habitat Range Fatalis is infamous for its destruction of the once great Castle Schrade and the surrounding kingdom of Schrade. Its unknown where its true habitat is though in legend its said to be living in the lost kingdom of Schrade. Ecological Niche Due to Fatalis not being seen encountering or interacting with most other monsters in other areas, its unknown how it fits into the ecological niche. This plus its unnatural unearthly adaptations make it hard to put it in a niche. It is known however that Lao-Shan Lung will flee when it senses a Fatalis is drawing near, suggesting a possible predator-prey, though its only a theory by the Guild. It is also known that Fatalis is a predator due to its weapons thirst for blood. Biological Adaptions The Fatalis is a powerful, unnatural beast. The Fatalis' scales are extremely thick while its shell is very heavy and hard. This is due to Fatalis melting the armor of fallen prey on its shell to increase the strength of its already powerful shell, increasing its strength dramatically. The eyes of Fatalis are made out of crystals and don't seem to have very good eyesight. Fatalis' wing membrane is flexible but as hard metal. From this, Fatalis' wings don't break very easily, allowing to fly at high speeds and support itself as it flies. Even on the ground, Fatalis is able to walk on all fours and rush prey at shocking speeds with sheer power behind them from its bulk. Most powerful feature is its powerful fiery breath. This fire is some of the strongest fire breath of all monsters and can kill most enemies almost instantly. Recent encounters have revealed that Fatalis possess control over fire on par with Teostra and Lunastra. Its fire breath extends well beyond the length and height of the already large dragon and it can apparently release reactive powder similar to but more expansive than the flame dragons' and ignite it. The exact workings of Fatalis's explosive attacks is still unknown. The Fatalis also posses the extremely rare and deadly Dragon Element. In some legends about the Fatalis, there is a legend known by some as the Black Flame. This legend claims that the Second Coming of Fatalis is infinite. The Fatalis in this legend is quite different from the Fatalis seen in the other legends. This Fatalis is described to have six horns, a glowing blue chest, a short mane in between its spikes, bizarre fluids flowing through out its body, and the control of a element known as Black Flame. Black Flame is said to combine the elements Fire and Dragon together into a deadly combination. Despite both being combined together, Dragon seems to overtake this Fatalis' body, allowing it to do things not seen in other legends. This Fatalis is said to be able to send monsters running with a single flap of its wings. A creepy light coming from its eyes invites those it stares at to its dark depths and the fluids are said to have no exact weight and to be possibly caused by the Dragon Element. The very Dragon Element is said to be controlled by its horns. The scariest part about this legend is that not only is its strength far beyond the ones from the other legends but its body shows signs of possible regenerative powers and that its shell is impervious to strikes from weapons and has terrifying power inside of it. Thankfully, this legend hasn't been proven as of yet so the Guild have nothing to worry about. One thing that all the legends share about Fatalis is its equipment. This equipment is much more than what it appears to be. When hunters wear this monster's armor, they are known to disappear mysteriously without a trace or even die mysteriously if the armor is worn for to long. Some who have worn the Fatalis' armor report having terrible nightmares, unsettling strength, and a feeling as if they were being possessed by something. They also report feeling a familiar pulse coming from the armor and a feeling as if this pulse has taken their legs. With some hunters wearing the armor of the Black Flame, they report feeling as if their body was taken over while they were unconscious. It is said that this equipment might be alive and that Fatalis might not truly be dead. The Fatalis' weapons also seem to suggest that Fatalis is still alive in some form. Some weapons despair eat at the user's hands while other weapons, when held, have hideous, abyssal screams coming from them. Some weapons even have a thirst for blood. From this it is very risky using the equipment of a Fatalis and its best not to use this equipment in any form at all. Behavior Fatalis is extremely hostile to all living things. It threatens the very existnce of not only the Castle Schrade but the very world around it. In legend, a Fatalis could scorch the whole world with its flames in a few days, burning all lands to a crisp. Due to this, the Guild will secretly send hunters to hunt it down to prevent public panic. Category:Monster Ecology